In the Forest
by Phoebe Gao
Summary: This story happened when Elizabeth was living in Netherfield, and Mr. Wickham and Mr. Collins are not included in the story. Hope you enjoy it : )


Gao 10

Phoebe Gao

Professor Kristen Belcher

ENGL 2030

21 May 2014

Chapter 4

As the birds sang merrily in the garden of Netherfield, Elizabeth woke up in the light of April early morning. After the rain last night, the air was filled with the faint scent of grass, which refreshed Elizabeth. Fortunately, there were just she and Miss Bingley at home today. Because Mr. Darcy went to Meryton to meet a friend, and Mr. Bingley was looking after Jane. Therefore, after breakfast, she decided to take a walk in the nearby forest, getting some pleasure from the beautiful scenery.

This is a comely forest, starting with Netherfield to Meryton. As the summer comes, the scenery of the forest is more attractive than other times. Trees grew new leaves which the green vitalizes the whole forest. Yellow wild flowers decorated the emerald grass blanket, with dew hung on the grass-blades. Gentle breeze blew with the song of thrushes, kissing her white long dress and brown curly hair.

Elizabeth hadn't felt so happy for several days. Since she lived in Netherfield, she always felt boring. She was annoyed to find, Miss Bingley was not sincere to Jane actually. They looked down upon Jane and her family. But for Mr. Bingley, she was really fond of him. He was apprehensive for Jane, and he was also ardent and genuine to her. However, as for Mr. Darcy, she found it was difficult to describe.

Before she came to Netherfield, Mr. Darcy was very arrogant person in her impression. But now, she thought Mr. Darcy was very strange. Sometimes, she felt Mr. Darcy was observing her when she was reading. And one time, he was very gallant and gentle to her banter, which startled her totally. She had wondered if Mr. Darcy likes her. But she denied the ridiculous thoughts quickly. One day, he was recovered to his arrogant disposition, and even didn't talk to her in the whole afternoon. She always remembered the words Darcy said at the first ball: "She is not handsome to tempt me." He is such an arrogant person, how could he love me? Elizabeth finally decided.

Elizabeth lost her mind, even didn't realize the rustle of leaves caused by the people behind her.

"Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth turned around, stunned for a second and then greeted with a polite smile: "Mr. Darcy. I didn't expect to meet you here." I was only thinking about him. "I thought that you went to Meryton."

"Yes, it was quicker than I expected. So I liked to take a walk before have lunch." He wore white shirts with a grey-green woolen coat. "I hope I didn't disturb your leisure." He looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Not at all," Elizabeth said, as they strolled forward together. "It helps to ensure a great contentment to have a walk in the tranquil forest, isn't it?" Elizabeth looked up, just meeting with the affectionate eyes of Mr. Darcy.

"Er, yes." turned his head. Darcy hurriedly removed his eyes.

Elizabeth felt blushed on her face and looked down. She can even hear her faster heartbeat. What's wrong with me? She glanced at Darcy quickly, finding he was looking straight at a tree nearby, with a stiff expression. It is weird. She also sensed there was a little affection in his eyes when their eyes met. Now, she was totally upset and bewildered by Mr. Darcy. Does he like me? Didn't he say, that "she is not handsome to tempt him"? Elizabeth got more and more confused and upset as she thought about Mr. Darcy. But finally, she realized it was impolite to be silent for such a long time. So she pretended nothing had happened and said:

"Mr. Bingley is very considerate. And Jane recovered very well in his meticulous care."

"Yes, Bingley is a very tender and good-hearted person, just like Jane." Darcy replied calmly. Now he was cautious not to express his adore too obvious.

"Hope they will get married." Elizabeth smiled as she imaging it. "They were born with a couple. Do you think so?" She asked Darcy with a pair of beautiful and bright eyes.

"Absolutely. They will be very happy." Darcy looked at the ground, replied vacillatingly. But Elizabeth lost herself in her splendid fantasy, and didn't notice it.

They went on their walking until the lunch time, and the awkwardness at the beginning had been forgotten completely. Elizabeth hadn't been with Darcy privately for such a long time before, but she found she really enjoyed this walking. They talked about books, travels, friends, and country life. They were surprised to find that they have similar hobbies and tastes, which made them feel like they had found their bosom friend. Elizabeth also found she knew little about Darcy before. And she realized that he was not as arrogant as she believed. Actually, Mr. Darcy is a very well informed and steady gentleman. Now, the image of Mr. Darcy in her mind was changed.

That night, as Elizabeth lay on the bed, she suddenly thought of Mr. Darcy's eyes. She felt there was a little adores in his eyes, but she was not sure now. What happened in the daytime became vague at night. How could Mr. Darcy like her? He said he was not interested in me. But everything changed. Elizabeth thought. After walking in the forest, she didn't hate Mr. Darcy anymore, and she believed that Mr. Darcy didn't hate her either. Nevertheless, what is the relationship between them? She was not sure.

Chapter 6

"Mother, which one is best for my ball gown?" Lydia yelled as she stood delighted before the mirror with four hats in her hands. Her shining eyes became even brighter than the happiest bride's in Britain.

"That light pink one, honey." Mrs. Bennet said as she walked upstairs, rushing into Jane's room.

"Oh! Are you still reading?" Mrs. Bennet grabbed the book and put it aside. She pulled Jane up and looked her up and down with an appreciate sight. "You look amazing today! Mr. Bingley must be enchanted by you, honey!"

Elizabeth was watching silently. Her mother and sisters have been crazy for the party for almost one week. The most important reason is due to Mr. Bingley and Jane. Their emotions were so obvious and everyone was talking about this now. And this party was critical to determine their relationship.

I really wish they can make progress this time. Elizabeth thought, as she stood up to and looked out through the window. But there is one person I always felt confused about, and that is Mr. Darcy.

It has troubled her since she came back from Netherfield. His affectionate eyes when he looked at her in the forest always cross her mind. She thought he was arrogant people as before. Nevertheless, after the walk in the forest, the impression of Darcy changed. She even thought about maybe Darcy likes her, because that pair of eyes always watched her, and she can feel the intense feeling in the eyes when their sights met.

What am I thinking about? Elizabeth frowned and walked to the dresser. Stop thinking him. You know he didn't like you. Elizabeth forced herself to drive away the threatening thoughts, and take out her white gauze dress.

"Look at that man! He is so handsome!" Lydia whispered to Kitty, and they giggled as they stepped into the resplendent hall.

Without any decorations, the hall was already the grandest in the neighborhood. With some exquisite decorations, all of the guests were completely awed by the palatial hall. All the tablecloths and curtains were change to purple silk with white lace. White and pink hydrangeas were placed on every table and corner. The dinner wares were changed into exquisite porcelain with gilt edge, and the waiters shuttled in the crowd with swallow-tailed coat and good manner.

"Tonight must be fantastic! Guess how many dances Mr. Bingley will dance with you tonight?" Elizabeth looked around and smiled at Jane slyly. "I am sure that tonight he will not dance with any other girls. I am very sure of that."

"I hope so. Mr. Bingley is very nice. I think we will continue our discussion about reading the last time." Jane replied indirectly, but her blushed face and brighter eyes told everything.

Elizabeth just smiled. They strolled arm and arm and stepped to the second floor. In just few seconds, Mr. Bingley found them and quickly came. He welcomed them politely and warmly, and then they talked for a little while. Then, as the first dance music played, Jane and Bingley went to the dancing floor to have their first dance tonight.

Elizabeth was also invited by a tall and brown-haired man. However, as they danced, she never paid attention to the dancing. Instead, she always thought of Mr. Darcy. Since she stepped into the Netherfield tonight, she hadn't seen him. She looked around, trying to find the strapping figure in the crowd. Where is Mr. Darcy? Is he ill?

"Are you OK, Miss Bennet?" Her dancing partner asked. Frowning and looked annoyed.

"Hum, nothing." she drew back to her attention and made a smile to the man.

After that dance, Elizabeth strolled around in the crowd, looking for Mr. Darcy. Actually, she didn't know why she wanted to find him. As she walked, she heard someone mentioned "Darcy". She looked around, finding Shela and Gelsey, who came from the nearby village, were talking about Mr. Darcy. She was so curious, so she hid behind a door and listened carefully.

"I feel so jealous of Jane. She will marry a rich gentleman!" Shela pouted as she said. She was watching the dance between Jane and Mr. Bingley attentively.

"Don't worry, Shela. Jane will not marry him." Gelsey said with a mysterious smile.

Elizabeth's body became stiff in the dark. Why Jane will not marry Mr. Bingley?

"Why? How do you know this?" Shala looked at Gelsey, astonished.

Gelsey smiled proudly and said: "I heard Bingley sisters talked about the relationship between Bingley and Jane accidently. Actually, none of them support this marriage. And they said Mr. Darcy has already tried to persuade Mr. Bingley to give up."

"Really?" Shela eyes became wider. "But all of them look like they are in favor of the relationship! And Jane is quite beautiful."

"But her family is not good enough to match with Mr. Bingley's, you know." Gelsey gave Shela a meaningful look. "Mr. Darcy thought the connections of Jane are too vulgar."

Elizabeth was too shocked to hear what they talked next. Her mind became blank. Her face turned red for the sudden angry and agitation. She walked to the dark corner, and leaned against the wall. Anger, disappointment, and humiliation writhed in her heart. She wanted to shout at Mr. Darcy, and she also felt sad for her family.

I can't believe that he did such ignominious thing. Elizabeth paced around, trying to calm down. He didn't support this marriage just because the connections of Jane? It is so stupid! They are born of a couple! We can't break them up just for the connections of Jane. Has he to consider the happiness of Mr. Bingley? Without Jane, Mr. Bingley will never be happy.

Elizabeth got more and more agitated as she thought of the walking in the forest. I even believed that he is a very good informed and reliable person. I was so stupid. He is just an arrogant and selfish person. I even have considered that maybe he likes me. Now, even he loves me, and even he asked me to marry him, I will refuse him.

"Miss Bennet?" a familiar voice sounds up. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Elizabeth looked up, meeting the concerned sight of Mr. Darcy. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, which made him look like more stalwart.

However, this suit didn't comfort Elizabeth's angry. She looked at the eyes of Mr. Darcy and asked: "Mr. Darcy, do you want Jane and Mr. Bingley gets married?"

Darcy was stunned. "Hum…" and he looked down. His face became pale, but he looked up to Elizabeth's eyes quickly. He stated seriously: "I am sorry I can't take a decision now."

Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm her down: "I heard that you once said that you will not let Mr. Bingley marry Jane, for the connections of Jane are so coarse."

Darcy's face turned from pale to red. His mouth opens, but fails to say anything. Elizabeth just looked at his eyes, with angry and disappointment.

Finally, he stated that "Yes, I have said that."

"Why did you do that?" Elizabeth's voice became trembled. "This relationship belongs to them, not us. They get along very well, and they were born as a couple! Why do you want to separate them?" Elizabeth came near to Darcy, with flaming eyes glaring at him. "You think you are richer than others, so you can destroy others' life?" Elizabeth cried with flushed face. She was aflame with indignation.

"I never want to use my wealth to destroy others!" Darcy gasped out seriously. He was infuriated by Elizabeth's words. "This is the right choice. Who want to marry a woman with a crass family?" Darcy cried in an agitated but firm voice, with a little disdainful.

"What are you just said?" Elizabeth glared at Mr. Darcy with the eyes filled with anger, and disappointment. Her lips were trembled. Her chest rises and falls with the angry and humiliation. She was infuriated totally of what Darcy had said. She was agitated for the insult of her family.

"Do you think Mr. Bingley should be proud if he marries Jane? Don't you feel shame for your family?" Darcy yelled out without control. Many people around them stopped talking and turned around to see what happened. They were amazed and pointed at Darcy and Elizabeth as they whispering with each other.

Elizabeth flushed, with all body trembled. She glared at Mr. Darcy with piercing eyes. Finally, she grabbed a glass of wine, splashing it on Darcy, and left.

Darcy stunned in silence for a second, with the spot on his face and suit. He watched Elizabeth running out, but he didn't always want to chase her back.

Elizabeth went home alone. When she arrived at home, she had been calm down. Now, her anger disappeared, replaced with downhearted and disappointment. This squabble broke the delightful fantasy completely. She lay on the bed, thinking what happened just now. She had imagined the Jane's shining smile at her wedding with Mr. Bingley. She even had imagined that Mr. Darcy had a crush on her. Now, all of them seemed impossible. She just realized how huge the gap is, between her family and Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy. We are living in totally different worlds. Elizabeth thought. Just forget it. Elizabeth said to herself. It is impossible for us to be together.

For Mr. Darcy, this squabble just has the same effect. The adoration for Elizabeth had been quenched totally by the glass of wine. He admired the clever and good manner of Elizabeth at before. But this time, the behaviors of Elizabeth just let him down. He went to the cloakroom to change his spotted suit. He felt embarrassed for he has been splashed with wine in front of everybody. And what Elizabeth did just make him to realize that she was just like every country girl, dreaming to marry a rich gentleman. He changed a new black suit, looking at himself in the mirror. Interestingly, he felt free. He had been entangled for Elizabeth and her coarse family since he fell in love with her. But now, Elizabeth was out of his mind, finally.

Then, Darcy and Bingley sisters had a discussion about how to stop the crush of Bingley on Jane. After this squabble, Darcy just became more determined to stop Bingley to marry Jane. They told Bingley that Jane didn't like him so much. Most of her behaviors are for the consideration of politeness. They also described the bad influence of her loutish family if they get married. Finally, Bingley was persuaded reluctantly, and decided to leave tomorrow morning.

Next day morning, they packed all their stuff and moved out quickly and thoroughly. It was already afternoon, when Bennet got the appalling news. Jane was very sad, and Mrs. Bennet chattered for several days. Nevertheless, after a month, everyone was back to normal, and no one mentioned this event again. And Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley never went back to Netherfield in their left life. At last, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy live a happy life, but separately. And this story just became an interlude of their lives.


End file.
